Brett and Liam
This is the relationship between Beta Werewolves Brett Talbot and Liam Dunbar. Brett and Liam were formerly rivals, as the incident that caused Liam to be suspended from Devenford Prep made Brett and his fellow teammates resentful toward him for what he did to their coach; it is currently unclear at what point in life these two characters officially met, but due to Brett's lack of awareness regarding Liam's past with Hayden Romero, it's a safe bet that they met sometime between the sixth and ninth grade. Their first on-screen appearance together was during Season 4's I.E.D., when Devenford Prep's lacrosse team arrived at Beacon Hills High School for a scrimmage, where it was made clear that Brett still held a grudge against Liam. However, unbeknownst to Liam, who had recently been bitten and turned into a Beta Werewolf by Scott McCall, Brett, too, was a born Werewolf and Beta in Satomi Ito's pack, a fact Liam would not learn until Brett's name appeared on the Deadpool hit-list. Once their supernatural identities were revealed to each other, the animosity between the two began to lessen, especially when Liam's Alpha and pack helped save Brett and his own pack from being killed in the Deadpool. As of Season 5, Brett and Liam appear to have a tentative friendship, with Brett helping Liam and his best friend Mason investigate the newly-revealed Chimeras and assisting the McCall Pack in protecting Beacon Hills from the Beast of Gevaudan. This friendship and alliance continued through the beginning of Season 6, up until the creation of a Hunter Army by Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent as a result of the city-wide fear induced by the ancient shapeshifer known as the Anuk-ite. As a result, Monroe saw an opportunity to hit the Beacon Hills packs and poisoned Brett with purple wolfsbane; by the time the others found him, he and his younger sister Lorilee Rohr were hit and killed by a citizen in a car. Liam continues to struggle with Brett's loss in the present due to the guilt he feels from being unable to save him. Brett and Liam are known as "Briam" by fans. Early History As previously stated, it is unknown when Brett and Liam first met each other, but it presumably happened between middle school and freshman year, with Liam being unaware of Brett's status as a born Werewolf. ( ) The two attended the same high school, Devenford Prep, and played on their lacrosse team together, where they were both known for being extremely talented athletes. However, Liam suffered from anger issues that would later be diagnosed as intermittent explosive disorder, which caused him to act angrily and violently toward others or himself. When this behavior led to Liam getting so many red cards at lacrosse games that his coach benched him for the rest of the season, Liam went into an almost blackout rage and destroyed the coach's car with a crowbar before scrawling "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" in the paint. Brett and his friends became furious with Liam for what he did to their coach and mocked him for his uncontrollable anger, though Liam's expulsion from Devenford Prep meant that they would not see each other for some time. ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= In I.E.D., the Devenford prep lacrosse team, including Brett, arrived at Beacon Hills High School. When he got off the bus, Liam, nervous about the upcoming scrimmage and having to face his former teammates, hesitantly approached him. Though it was assumed that Liam would react with anger, he instead extended his hand magnanimously and wished Brett a good game. Brett, along with the rest of the Devenford Prep team, instead of shaking Liam's outstretched hand, began to laugh hysterically before asking him if this was something he learned in anger management. Liam, starting to lose his temper, tried to ignore them, but Brett insisted that their team was going to destroy him on the field for what he did to their coach. When Liam retorted that he paid for what happened, Brett remarked that he was going to pay for it on the field. Just as Liam, a new Werewolf, started to lose control of his transformation, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski rushed over so that Scott could pull Liam away, leaving Stiles to welcome the opposing team as a distraction. As the teams prepared for the game, Brett changed into his uniform on the sidelines. Across the field, Liam scowled at Brett, while his best friend, Mason Hewitt, openly checked him out. When Liam mentioned that he didn't care if Brett was twice his size and that he believed he could take him, he realized that Mason had a crush on Brett and called him out on it. Mason insisted he was just trying to be supportive, and when Liam reminded him that Brett wanted to destroy him, Mason agreed that Liam could take him and suggested that he then give Brett to him afterward, implying he was interested in a relationship with him. Right before the game started, Brett forcefully threw a lacrosse ball at Liam's head and mockingly told him to catch it, but Liam's newly-gained Werewolf agility and reflexes allowed him to easily grab it before it could hit him. Throughout the game, Brett and his friends continued to directly go after Liam in an attempt to psych him out and humiliate him, but Scott and Stiles stayed near Liam and prevented him from starting any fights. During a particularly bad tackle between Liam, Brett, and Garrett (who was secretly an assassin working for The Benefactor as part of the Deadpool), Brett was cut on the leg by a yellow wolfsbane-coated blade hidden in Garrett's lacrosse stick and was so injured he was taken off the field. Shortly afterward, Stiles received a text message from Lydia Martin and Malia Tate, who had cracked the second part of the Deadpool hit-list and had discovered that Brett, among others, was on it (in Brett's case, for a bounty of $1 million), causing Scott to rush to the school to save Brett from Garrett's assassin partner, Violet. In A Promise to the Dead, Devenford Prep once again was scheduled to play a lacrosse game with Beacon Hills High School, this time in a formal game rather than a scrimmage. While on the field, Liam began to have panic attacks that caused hallucinations, due in part to post-traumatic stress disorder caused by his earlier battle with a Berserker combined with the upcoming full moon the following evening. As he played, Liam hallucinated that a Berserker was on the field attacking players on several different occasions, with Brett noticing Liam's distress the final time and purposely tackling him to snap him out of it. When Liam demanded to know why Brett did that, Brett explained that he could smell Liam's fear from all the way across the field and asked him if he was okay. Liam irritably replied that he was fine, leading Brett to remind him that he wasn't dying before instructing him to get back up onto his feet. The referee approached the boys soon after and asked if Brett planned on pulling another stunt like that, but Brett simply smirked and stated he wouldn't if he didn't have to before heading back to his team. After the game, Liam was sitting on a bench in the locker room when Brett approached him and asked him if he was okay once again. Liam asked him why he helped him, causing Brett to point out that he didn't know how lucky he was because Scott not only saved his life once, but he saved all of them from being killed in the Deadpool. He went on to explain that Scott was a True Alpha because he earned it rather than stealing it, and that both Scott and Liam had what Satomi called "strength of character" before he reiterated that Liam was lucky to have Scott as an Alpha. |-|Season 5= In Dreamcatchers, Liam and Mason arrived at Devenford Prep to ask Brett about a recent Werewolf attack, where they found him practicing on the lacrosse field with some of his fellow teammates. Mason was in awe that Brett was a Werewolf like Liam and Scott, much to Liam's annoyance. As a result, Liam wasted no time showing Brett a picture of Tracy Stewart, who they then believed to be a newly-turned Werewolf, on his phone to see if he had seen her before, visibly eager to make this interaction short and sweet. Brett simply shrugged and remarked that Tracy was cute before stating that he didn't know her. Undeterred, Liam asked if it was possible that Satomi, Brett's Alpha, could have turned Tracy without him knowing, but Brett insisted that Satomi had been keeping a low profile since The Deadpool and that she wasn't "recruiting." Mason, who had only just recently learned about the supernatural, was amazed by this entire concept and asked Brett and Liam if Alpha Werewolves really just went around biting and turning humans. This led Brett to patiently explain that it does happen, but that some Werewolves, like himself and his younger sister Lorilee, are born Werewolves, before revealing that their family died in a fire, which was why Satomi took them in to her pack. Upon closer examination of Tracy's yearbook photo, Liam noticed the silver necklace with the leaf pendant that she was wearing and realized that he had seen it in the sinkhole he fell into the previous evening, causing Brett, Liam, and Mason to set off to the Beacon Hills Preserve in hopes of finding more clues about who turned her. By the time they had started their search in earnest, night had fallen, and after some time walking around aimlessly, Brett remarked that their mission was a waste of time. However, just then, Mason fell into another large hole, causing both Brett and Liam to rethink this analysis. When Liam asked Mason if he could find the necklace in the hole, Mason diligently looked around but was unable to see it anywhere in the dirt. Brett and Liam then helped pull Mason out of the hole, which was when Mason realized that it wasn't actually a sinkhole as Liam had initially believed due to the handprints in the dirt around the hole, leading to the realization that whoever was in it was buried there and then forced to dig themselves out. Liam, stunned by this realization, began to think about the hole he fell into the previous night and figured out that this was a totally different hole since his was much closer to the bridge and the creek. The three then prepared to leave in order to inform Scott of what they had just learned. In Condition Terminal, Liam and Mason, in an attempt to blow off some steam, went to the new nightclub, Sinema, together, where they spotted Brett dancing with a young woman and a young man in sequence, indicating that Brett is bisexual or pansexual. Later on, Brett joined the two of them in having some drinks, during which time Liam asked him if he had sensed anyone else in the club who was supernatural like them, since he had had a bad feeling that someone with malicious intentions was also there since he arrived. Brett initially stated that he hadn't before admitting that he wasn't sure and reminding Liam that they lived in Beacon Hills, so it was hard to tell. Liam insisted that he senses something different that also felt wrong, though Brett seemed unconvinced. However, after some time, Brett seemed to get the same feeling that Liam did, as he managed to break up Mason's make-out session with Lucas just before the latter could attack him with his scorpion stingers, revealing that Lucas was a Chimera just like Belasko and Tracy Stewart. Pushing Mason aside, Brett began to engage in a fight with Lucas, and when Brett was slashed across the chest with Lucas' stingers, Liam jumped into the fight to give Brett a chance to rush away, where Mason began tending to his wounds. After Liam was finally successful in neutralizing Lucas by headbutting him in the face and knocking him out, Liam, Brett, and Mason, along with Scott and Kira, wondered what kind of creature Lucas was meant to be, only for the Dread Doctors to arrive and kill him before they had the chance to find out. In Required Reading, Brett was seen sitting in the bleachers in his Devenford Prep uniform with Mason at the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse field, where they watched Liam and Hayden participating in gym class with their fellow students. Brett noticed the romantic and sexual tension between Hayden and Liam, which caused Mason to explain the origin of the rivalry between the two while pulling up yearbook photos from 6th grade on his phone. Mason went on to detail a fight that Liam got into with another student in the hallway in elementary school, during which time Hayden walked into it to see what was going on, causing her to be punched by Liam so hard that he broke her nose. When Brett asked what Hayden did, Mason gleefully informed him that Hayden punched him back and broke his nose as well, though she remained mad at him due to the fact that it was school picture day and both of them were forced to have their yearbook photos with their black eyes and broken noses. In A Credible Threat, Brett, along with his younger sister Lorilee, agreed to help Liam and the rest of the McCall Pack in their attempt to stop the Beast of Gevaudan during their respective schools' televised charity lacrosse game that night. During the game, Kira's inner Kitsune spirit began to take control of her and make her act violently toward the other players. In response to this turn of events, Scott and Liam decided to go with their plan B, which consisted of Brett baiting Kira into hitting him so that she would be kicked out of the game, protecting the other players from her violent behavior. The plan went over perfectly-- Brett knocked Kira to the ground and taunted her by saying "You're not so tough now, are you?", a remark that enraged her her so much that she hit him in the face with her lacrosse stick, knocking his helmet off and causing him to fall back onto the ground in the process. This successfully got Kira benched for the rest of the game, though Brett was in a daze for several minutes as a result. Near the end of the game, Liam approached Brett and insisted that they needed more time to enact their plan against the Beast and stated that Devenford Prep's team needed to stop scoring. Brett scoffed in frustration and retorted that he was trying and that the Beacon Hills Cyclones "sucked" so badly that it was impossible to lose against them. When Liam, equally frustrated, demanded to know what they were supposed to do, Brett sarcastically suggested that they "stop sucking" before he walked away, forcing Liam to come up with his own plan to buy them more time. |-|Season 6B= In Raw Talent, Brett was asked by Liam to help him train the new freshman recruits for the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team. However, throughout the practice, Brett began to notice Liam was struggling to control his anger (not knowing it was a side effect of the Anuk-ite's presence in Beacon Hills), and began constantly outplaying him and knocking him down in an attempt to teach him how to control his aggression and, by extension, his Werewolf transformations. His training continued to escalate until Liam tackled Brett and caused both to crash into the goalie's net, knocking Corey Bryant, the goalie]], over in the process. Brett gave Liam a look and stated, "You're losing it, dude," which did nothing to quell Liam's anger; in fact, he squeezed the lacrosse ball Brett tossed at him so tightly in his hand that his claws dug holes in the rubber. This pushed Liam over the edge, and, blinded by his rage, he scooped the ball in his stick and began running toward the goal, flipping Brett over onto the ground as those watching the practice gasp at the painful blow. Liam then rushed down the field toward his goal and threw the ball with so much intensity that Corey was forced to duck to avoid it, and the ball flew through the net and out into the parking lot. Having witnessed Liam reacting just as expected, Brett approached the younger Beta and retorted in a mocking tone of voice that this was the "IED" that he knew, referencing Liam's diagnosis of intermittent explosive disorder. When Brett asked Liam what it was going to take for him to explode, Liam scoffed and tried to walk away, albeit with his eyes glowing gold and proving Brett's point. Brett went on to say, "I'm trying to help you-- you're not in control, and if you don't fix it, someone's gonna get hurt." Liam, with his eyes still glowing gold, stares Brett directly in the eyes for a moment before walking off the field to calm himself down, not yet knowing that this loss of control in Liam was a side-effect of the Anuk-ite wreaking havoc on Beacon Hills. Later on, neophyte Hunter Tamora Monroe found the lacrosse ball Liam scratched up in the parking lot and, after seeing Brett demonstrate superhuman physical attributes, decided to take advantage of this target of opportunity. She went on to fill Liam's ball with purple wolfsbane and use finding the ball as a reason to engage Brett in conversation. Once the effects of the wolfsbane weakened him enough to fall to the ground, Monroe assured him that she had nothing against him personally before arguing that he (and presumably all the other supernatural creatures like him) didn't deserve to possess that much power, nor did they deserve to use that power to scare humans. When she backhanded Brett across the face with his broken lacrosse stick, the large gash on his cheek healed almost immediately, causing Monroe's jaw to drop in awe at the sight of it. However, her awe was eventually replaced with anger, and she insisted that no one should be able to do that before holding up a knife and preparing to stab Brett with it. Fortunately for Brett, he had recovered enough to fight back and slashed at her with his claws, cutting deep enough to draw blood but not enough to do more than distract her so he could run away. In After Images, Brett, who had run into the woods to get away from Monroe, slowly began to succumb to the wolfsbane Monroe used to poison him, though he had managed to remove the arrow she shot into his shoulder shortly after he was hit. Deciding to start fighting back, Brett set up a trap by using his ringing cell phone to lure them toward his ambush. Unfortunately, Monroe had been joined by veteran Hunter Gerard Argent, who offered her his mentorship as a Hunter in training in exchange for her joining his cause, leaving Brett no choice but to retreat again, this time fleeing underground, though not before leaving stacked rocks near the entrance as a clue to Lori to indicate where he was headed. Meanwhile, Brett's sister Lorilee had gone to the McCall House to show the Alpha Scott McCall the broken lacrosse stick she found by his car; when Scott asked her how she knew it was Brett's, she reminding him that, as his sibling, his blood was her blood as well. The two then recruited Liam Dunbar and Malia Tate to their hunting party in hopes of finding Brett before their mystery Hunter could do the same. Though Brett's alliance with the McCall Pack meant they were all eager to find and save Brett, Liam, who shared the closest relationship to Brett, was especially adamant that they locate and rescue Brett as soon as possible. Once Lorilee found the rocks, the four headed underground in hopes of finally catching up with Brett, who was pale with visible black blood vessels, under his skin, indicating his wolfsbane poisoning was only getting worse as time went on. Despite Scott and Malia arguing against it, Liam ultimately roared in an effort to see if Brett could help them track him by roaring back, but Brett, who was hiding in the rafters right over where Gerard and Monroe were walking, preventing him from responding. The foursome then walked into a trap set an unknown time beforehand, impaling Scott in the abdomen and causing Liam and Lori to split away from the group to cover more ground. It was the latter two who ultimately found Brett, though incredibly worse for wear as a result of the poisoned black blood running through his body. Brett went on to tell Liam he was a "dumbass" for doing everything to find him, which Liam took as a "thank you." Unfortunately, the three had fallen into yet another trap, this one with ultrasonic emitters that forced Liam to separate from the siblings in an effort to hold the Hunters off for them. However, when Liam found that the emitters were meant to split them up, he tried to prevent Brett and Lorilee from running to safety and acted too late. Liam was just about to follow the two out of the manhole to the street above when he heard the sound of screeching tires above his head and immediately knew something bad had happened. Upon jumping up into the street, he found that the two Betas had been run over by a car driven by a newly-recruited Hunter and were now fatally injured due to Brett's wolfsbane poisoning. An also-dying Lorilee tearfully stated that she couldn't take Brett's pain in his final moments before finally succumbing to her own injuries and passing on. Liam was so emotionally devastated by watching his friends die that he fully wolfed-out and roared at the top of his lungs in grief, inadvertently exposing himself as a Werewolf in front of a crowd of dozens of human citizens of Beacon Hills who had gathered to see what happened in the accident. In Face-to-Faceless, Scott McCall went to Liam's House to see Liam, who was so devastated by Brett's death (and horrified by his supernatural identity being revealed to a significant portion of the town's population) that he refused to get out of bed. When Liam argued that, since he was outed the previous night, he shouldn't go anywhere ever again, Scott compared his situation to a comic book superhero like Superman or Captain America having their secret identities revealed. Liam glumly pointed out that everyone loves Captain America, while everyone hated them for being what they were, even after saving their lives. Scott, agreeing that they are, in fact, trying to save lives, emphasized that because of this, Liam needed to get up and go to school and pretend that nothing happened, because otherwise, more people would die. Liam, saddened by the reminder of Brett's death, blamed himself for what happened to him and Lorilee. Scott, while assuring him that it wasn't his fault, responded that he didn't know Brett and Lori like Liam did, but he does know Liam, adding, "And, if you're afraid of seeing more of your friends die, you'll go." This was ultimately the encouragement Liam needed to get out of bed and go to school. In Pressure Test, Tamora Monroe and her Hunter army surrounded the Beacon County Sheriff's Station while the McCall Pack, their allies Theo Raeken and Quinn Finch, the survivors of Satomi Ito's pack, Jiang and Tierney, Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies were inside, trapping them there as hostages in a stand-off. Monroe then communicated to Stilinski that the only way out of the situation was to hand over Jiang and Tierney, dead or alive, as they had killed one of their Hunters, a fact proven by the young Werewolves' glowing blue eyes. Theo and Liam stepped aside to debate over a plan to get them all out of the station alive. Theo, believing their only option was to fight (and potentially kill) their way out, stated that Monroe would never stop and that nothing they said would change her mind due to the fact that "those losers" (Jiang and Tierney) killed their fellow Hunters. Liam defended them by pointing out that they killed Satomi and the rest of their pack, but Theo retorted that it meant nothing to them before asking if he was really willing to let them kill Scott, Lydia, Malia, and themselves. Liam reminded him that Jiang and Tierney weren't the only two members of Satomi's pack, and Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes as he replied "Yeah, right-- the hit-and-run. Sorry if I'm not losing sleep over some random road-kill," a reference to Brett and Lorilee being killed several nights prior. Realizing that Theo didn't know the truth about what happened, Liam referred to them by name and emphasized that the two young Betas were murdered on purpose despite having nothing to do with this. Theo, more concerned with the living, viciously pointed out that saving Jiang and Tierney wouldn't make his grief from Brett and Lorilee less painful, and that his "dead friends" would remain dead regardless of what they do. Furious, Liam clenched his hand into a fist and hit him so hard in the jaw with a right cross that Theo was knocked onto his back on the floor. Liam ended the argument by saying, "By the way, I'm still working on my anger," demonstrating how devastated Liam was by Brett's death. Later on that evening, the Hunter army decided to use psychological warfare to throw them off balance by having Gabe, one of Liam's classmates, shoot an arrow with a piece of Brett's bloodied lacrosse jersey into the station, infuriating Liam so much that his eyes began to glow involuntarily. In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, Trivia *Based on comments made by Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt, and Brett Talbot throughout the series, it appears that Brett and Liam first met at the beginning of Liam's freshman year of high school, as Liam seemingly attended public middle school with Mason and Hayden Romero prior to attending Devenford Prep for high school. ( ), ( ) *Both Liam and Brett are Beta Werewolves, although Liam was turned by Scott McCall's Bite, whereas Brett is a born Werewolf. *Brett is envious of Liam because he has a True Alpha as a leader. *Though Brett and Liam's relationship started off as antagonistic, they are now decently good friends, although they are still often sarcastic to each other. *Liam mourned the death of him and his sister, despite their rocky relationship. Gallery 4x05_IED_Brett_and_Liam.png 4x11_A_promise_to_the_dead_Brett_and_Liam.png 5x03_dreamcatches_brett_and_liam.png Brett and liam dreamcatchers.gif Brett and liam dreamcatchers 1.gif Brett and liam dreamcatchers 2.gif Brett and liam dreamcatchers 3.gif 5x04_condition_terminal_brett_and_liam.png Brett and liam a credible threat.gif Brett and liam a credible threat 2.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Male Friendships